


Aftermath

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gerard is dejected after an interview and a Mikey is determined to find out why as soon as they’re alone.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently was reminded of an interview they did where fic got mentioned and Mikey mentioned waycest and this idea got stuck in the back of my mind.

There had been tension the whole journey back to their hotel. It wasn’t the usual kind of tension that hung in the air between them like static, the urgency to get back to a private space, to rest and kiss and... all the other things they did when they were alone. No, this was different. And not in a good way.

Gerard had said nothing the whole trip, just staring out of the window and not even looking at him. Mikey wondered what was going on in his head. Had he come up with some idea, something that he was trying to keep inside so that as soon as they were in their room he could jot it down? No, this wasn’t the face he got when he had an idea like that. He looked almost... dejected. 

And Mikey didn’t like that one bit.

***

The silence between them continued even when they made it to the hotel. They left the cab they’d come in and made their way through the lobby, towards the elevator that would take them up to their room. 

The ride up had to be pretty short, especially as there were no stops, but it felt much longer. Mikey kept side eyeing Gerard, but all he did was watch the light the indicated which floor they were at. It was strange and more than a little disconcerting.

Once the elevator doors opened Mikey got out, leading them towards their room as he fished the keycard out of his skinny jeans pocket. Their room wasn’t far, which he always felt was a good thing considering how they didn’t stay in places for very long. It meant it was easy just to grab their things and head down to the bus when they had to leave or head to the town’s venue.

As soon as the door was open he sighed in relief, glad to finally be in their own space if only for a few hours. He’d always loved spending time with Gerard, even when he was a kid and they were reading comics, watching bad horror films and playing with action figures. Of course things were different now, though in some ways they were still the same. They still read comics and watched films together, though they didn’t have as much time for either as they’d like. 

He turned to a Gerard when he heard the door close, offering him a smile, ready to do whatever it was that he could to bring one to his brother’s face. Gerard had a nice smile, the most beautiful one he’d ever seen and he always loved when he could bring it to his face.

“Did you mean what you said?” Gerard’s tone was measured, though he still wasn’t looking at him.

“Huh?” Mikey blinked, not understanding what he meant. 

“In the interview. Did you mean what you said?” Gerard repeated the question, his voice starting to shake with every word. Mikey tried to think what he could have said during the interview, though honestly it was mostly a blur. Most questions were just the usual ones they’d get a lot, about touring, or songs or... oh.

“Gee...”

“Do you really think that we’re vile and disgusting?” Gerard finally looked at him then and Mikey wished that he hadn’t. There was a coldness in his eyes, a pain and it radiated from him in waves. Shit.

“No of course not.” Mikey shook his head, a fierce denial, which he hoped he realised he meant.

“Then why did you say it?” Gerard’s voice cracked and Mikey bit his lip, his heart aching at seeing him like this. The interviewer had asked something about fanfic and he’d said something he had before, something that was obviously the stupidest thing he could. Gerard was being interviewed by someone else in another room, but he must have somehow heard it. Maybe the interview had been late or early or.... it didn’t matter why.

“Gee...” Mikey started though he wasn’t sure what he was going to say but he took a step close to him, wanting to find some way to comfort him. A touch, a hug, a kiss. Something.

“No.” Gerard shook his head, moving away and now he could see that his eyes were shining with unshod tears. “You could have said anything to that. Anything. You could even have said you wouldn’t answer, but instead you say that. And I think it says something that your answer was to label something about us as vile and disgusting.”

Mikey was at a loss for words, his heart aching in his chest. Shit, shit, shit. What could he say to that? How could he make this right? His mind raced, trying to find the words, trying to find the right reassurances.

“Just what I thought. You don’t have an answer.” Gerard went around the bed and picked up his bag, which he’d dropped to the floor when they’d first entered the room this morning. “You know, when I knew when things started between us that we’d have to hide, that we couldn’t do the things that normal couples do but that didn’t bother me. We’re not exactly normal people and with touring and everything it we couldn’t exactly do things, but this...” He gestured between them. “I love you Mikey, so much, despite all the hiding. So to hear you say all that shit... it breaks my heart.” He pulled his bag up, then walked towards the door and Mikey just... watched.

“I’ll be staying with Ray. If you ever figure out some excuse for that shit you know where to find me.” He opened the door and then, with a slam, he was gone.

Mikey’s mouth opened and closed, but no words came out not at first. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to no one, then collapsed onto the nearest bed, the one he’d claimed as his own earlier, his own tears starting to escape his eyes. Fuck, what had he done? And how could he ever make this right?

In the back of his mind there was a terrible, dark thought. What if there was no way to fix this?


End file.
